Gertchase
Gertchase is the het ship between Gertrude Yorkes and Chase Stein from the Runaways fandom. Canon Comics Gert and Chase met each other through their parents who forced children to hang out one a year while they attended their annual PRIDE meeting. Gert and Chase dated while on the run after they found out their parents were super villains. They first kiss after Chase nearly drowns and Gert performs CPR to revive him. Their relationship was often defined by bickering - Chase's dim-witted moments often clashed with Gert's sarcastic and intelligent quips. However, their relationship softened Gert somewhat, though she did not entirely lose her sarcastic edge. Some time later a time-travelling version of Gert from the future appeared before the Runaways to worn them about Victor Mancha. She was seriously injured before arriving and died in Chase's arms telling him she never got a chance to say she loved him. Their relationship became strained when Gert learned that Nico had kissed Chase; though Chase rebuffed Nico's advances, Gert was still hurt that Chase had kept the interaction hidden from her. Despite their falling out, Gert still ran into a burning building to save Chase from Geoffrey Wilder. She bluffed some details about Chase's past to keep Geoffrey from sacrificing Chase, however this lead to Geoffrey killing Gert. As she lay dying, she transferred control of Old Lace to Chase and died forgiving Chase and without finishing saying she loved him. Two years after Gert's death, Chase used Gert time machine to bring her back moments after she was stabbed and had Nico use her magic to save her. While Gert is "resurrected" she is also still the same age as she was the moment of her death, 15, and Chase is now 20. They ended their relationship mutually due to the new age difference. TV Series 'Season 1' Gert and Chase were childhood friends who grew apart after the death of Nico's sister, but her death anniversary two years later brings their whole group of friends back together. It is that Gert has a crush on Chase from the start as she is seen checking him out and inviting him to study before the Runaways reunite as a group. However is preoccupied with his feeling for Karolina, not knowing that she coming to realize she is a lesbian and has crush on Nico. Chase's crush on Karolina causes fiction between Gert, Chase and Karolina as Gert remains jealous. Gert pushes Karolina towards Nico but this backfires when Karolina becomes defensive as she is not ready to come out yet. Eventually, on the night of the school dance, Gert and Chase kiss and sleep with each other after Gert confesses her feeling to Chase and Chase claims to have "always seen her." Once on the run from their parents they hold hands while asleep in the back of their van. 'Season 2' Fanon Having been canon in comics for many years before the Hulu series began, it has been a popular pairing within the Runaways fandom for some time. While many fans were excited when Runaways came back to comics in 2017, Gertchase fans sad to see the price of bringing Gert back to be her relationship with Chase. However most agree with the reasoning given in the book. On AO3, Gertchase is the most written ship for both characters. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Gert/Chase tag on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : : Trivia * In a script for season 2, their room is called "Cherts Room".